Hoop toys such as those commonly called “HULA HOOPs” are very common and there are many, many different types of such toys. Most often these devices are used as a fun activity in different kinds of games. Just the same, HULA HOOPs are also often used as exercise devices.
HULA HOOPs may be fabricated from a variety of different materials, but usually are constructed of a plastic tube formed into a circle. The hoop is placed around the users hips, which are then moved in a motion reminiscent of a hula dancer, causing the hoop to rotate around the user's hips.
There are many variations on the basic HULA HOOP just described, including many patents directed toward hoop innovations. Among the many patents on hoop toys are several patents that disclose hoops having lighting systems incorporated into the hoops, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,556 (Illuminated HULA HOOP), 4,915,666 (Lighted Hoop), and 5,108,340 (Musical and Lighted Entertainment and Exercise Device). In each of these patents a battery-powered lighting system is incorporated into the hoop as an added measure of making the hoop more fun and interesting. However, the lighting systems incorporated into the hoops described in each of these patents are relatively complicated, relying upon batteries, switches, and interconnecting wiring systems, making use of the systems somewhat unwieldy, difficult to manufacture and expensive for a product that is primarily a toy and novelty item.
There is a need therefore for improved lighting systems for hoop toys.